


It's Always Been You

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Ron Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blood, Drabble, F/M, Fights, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Harry Potter, Porn With Plot, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Returning eighth year students start to notice changes amongst themselves and each other. After coming into their inheritance, they've grown into alphas, betas, and the rare omegas.Draco makes a deal with Ron to claim Harry and ends up in a fight. Will he get to claim the omega or will someone else take him in a fight?





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation. 
> 
> And why does no one know who Steven Cornfoot is? Pureblood Ravenclaw in Harry's year. Why did it not come up in the tag suggestions? Anyways, happy reading.

As the returning eighth year students settled in at Hogwart's, they noticed some changes amongst each other. Most didn't have any change in appearance, but they did notice that their sense of smell and eyesight had greatly improved. A few were faster and more agile, like Hermione Granger, but most physically were unchanged. 

Some students were bigger, more muscled and visibly stronger. Deemed more attractive by other students. It had not gone unnoticed by Hermione Granger that these students were mostly pureblood. Ron and Malfoy were two examples. 

Ron had grown into his long limbs, his shoulders filling out. His jawline had become more defined and he seemed to have continuous beard scruff, giving him a more rugged look. He looked more like Charlie than any of his brothers. 

Malfoy had filled out as well. His broad shoulders straining the seams of his tailored shirts and jackets. He moved with a predatory grace, like a panther. His power was palpable in the air. 

Ginny Weasley had also changed. She was taller and stronger, more agile, and wicked fast. Male and female students seemed to vie for her attention. Padma Patil had changed similarly. 

A few other students didn't change in size, but the difference was noticeable. They were more attractive versions of their former selves. Parvati Patil was more curvaceous, her hair shining, her eyes sparkling, and her lips full. Pansy Parkinson had a similar transformation, her cat like gaze following Ron more often than Hermione liked. 

A few boys seemed different as well. Neville was more fit than ever. His previous clumsiness was now a fluid grace. Harry's usually unruly hair had become softer and more manageable. It still stuck up, but now it looked fashionable not messy. 

The common factor with these girls and boys was the smell. Hermione found it hard to be around Harry or Neville for long periods of time. They smelled so delicious. Like home and dessert and sex. They smelled like everything she'd ever wanted and didn't know she needed. She found herself touching them more than usual and had to remind herself not to. 

She also noticed that Ron and Ginny had become ridiculously possessive over Harry and Neville. Growling when the bigger students got too close. Ron would put himself in front of them and stare down the other students until they fled. Everyone seemed to fear the Weasley siblings with the exception of Malfoy and Goyle. 

But Malfoy never directly approached. He watched and would sniff towards Harry whenever he got close enough. He didn't seem interested in any other changed students, just Harry. 

After a week or so, McGonagall came to their shared common room to explain what was happening. "Most witches and wizards come into their inheritance when they come of age. Poppy and I think that the stress of the war has caused your generation to be delayed. I'm sure most of you have noticed a heightening of senses. Most of you are considered betas. No physical changes, just heightened senses. Several of you are alphas. The ones that are bigger and stronger. I would ask that the beta students do not challenge the alphas. They will hurt you severely and there isn't much legal recourse. Be polite and stay out of their way.

"Unfortunately, I see that we also have several omegas. This is unfortunate because omegas are very rare. They can only mate with alphas and even the males can carry children. Those of you that are omegas will find yourselves going into what most refer to as a heat cycle. This will leave you in danger of being mated to an alpha against your will. I will explain further in private if you wish to know. My suggestion is to find an alpha you trust and mate as soon as possible to maintain your safety. We will provide isolation chambers for those of you that do not wish to mate."

She answered a few more questions before leaving them to take in this information. Those from wizarding families already knew what to expect. Ron was filling Harry and Hermione in when Malfoy approached him. 

He put his hands up in a placating manner, "Weasley, might I have a word in private? I have a proposition that would be mutually beneficial for us both."

Ron looked at the other alpha suspiciously for a moment before relaxing further into his chair. "What could you possibly want from me, Malfoy? And I want nothing from you." 

"Oh, but you do. You just don't know that I'm the one that can give it to you."

The two stepped over by the window and cast several silencing and privacy charms. "Speak, Malfoy. I have other things to do today."

"I'm sure you do," Malfoy said, his tone bored. "Right to the point then. I propose a trade." He looked at Ron seriously. "It will be mutually beneficial and gain you the loyalty of myself and my associates. My father was unwise, placing his loyalty in dying traditions. I prefer to be more progressive."

"What makes you think I need your loyalty, Malfoy?"

"Not all of the death eaters are dead or locked away. There will eventually be uprisings. I provide the most direct way to ensure that Slytherin House is on the right side. Marriages and mating pacts have gained loyalty in the past. I simply wish to prove that we're trying to change for the better."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms, Malfoy was annoying but he was right. If it could prevent further conflict, he needed to hear him out. "What do you propose?"

Malfoy gave him a hint of a smile. "I will allow you to take Pansy as your mate. Most of the Slytherin girls follow her blindly and will do as she commands. Her father disowned her when she wouldn't marry Rabastan Lestrange. My family offered her shelter, that makes her legally my ward."

Ron's interest piqued at this. He had been watching the omega and found her very appealing. "And what do you get?"

"I want Harry." He said this while staring out the window. His face a blank mask, giving nothing away. 

"Harry isn't mine to give." Ron stared at Malfoy in disbelief. You couldn't just trade people like playing cards in a game. 

"Actually, from a legal point of view, he is. Harry's parents are dead, I don't mean that disrespectfully," he threw his hands up before Ron could get angry. "Your family has essentially adopted him by caring for him over the years. You are the oldest, unmarried alpha in your family in this country. Since Harry's an omega, that makes you his legal guardian until he is mated." 

"I think Harry should decide for himself who he mates."

"Then talk to him about it. Just keep in mind that Harry is the most sought after person in wizarding England. When word gets out that he's an unmated omega, people will be lining up to claim him. Do you really want someone like Cormac McLaggen forcing himself on Harry when Harry can't control himself? He'll be going into heat soon, I know you can smell it. Make a choice before his choice is taken from him." 

Malfoy lifted the spells and walked away. Harry and Hermione came over to see what he had wanted. Ron led them to his room and explained the situation. 

"Absolutely not," Hermione stated vehemently. "Harry is not going to be traded like cattle. I won't allow it."

Something dangerous flashed in Ron's eyes as Hermione challenged him. Harry instinctively touched his arm. The touch seemed to calm the alpha immediately. "Don't be so forward with your challenges Hermione. According to McGonagall, they can't help themselves from returning the challenge," Harry chastised. 

Ron breathed deep for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I think it's a good idea," he said quietly. Hermione opened her mouth and Harry quelled her with a look. 

She took a breath and started more calmly, "Why do you feel like this is a good idea? You or Ginny could mate Harry. You could keep him safe without mating him. There are other options."

"I love Harry like a brother, but I won't fuck him," Ron turned red at this. "That's how you claim an omega, Hermione. You fuck them and knot them and bite them, marking them as yours until your dead. Ginny can't claim Harry without physically challenging me to the death for the right since I'm the oldest. Because from a legal standpoint Harry belongs to me. Malfoy is the strongest alpha in the school. Physically and magically. He could have just challenged me and took Harry. He didn't have to be cordial. And I honestly don't know if I could best him. Maybe physically, but not magically. His family has access to too much dark magic. 

"Strategically it makes sense as well. We'll gain one of the most ancient families as allies along with their acquaintances. This gets us the Slytherins." 

As Hermione tried to phrase her arguments in a polite, non aggressive way, Harry was thinking. It made perfect sense and Ron was a strategic genius. If he had thought it over, then it must be a good idea. Not to mention that he had to physically stop himself from going to Malfoy on a daily basis. He just smelled so damn good. "I'll do it," he said quietly. Hermione was shocked and wanted to argue, but Harry had made up his mind. 

Ron went to the door and called for Malfoy to join him. He brought Pansy, Goyle, and Theo Nott with him at Ron's nod. "Have we come to an agreement?" 

"Yes, I believe we have," Ron said, shaking the other alpha's hand. Hermione was leaning on the desk glowering at them. 

She moved to say something and Theo shook his head at her quickly. He knew the girl was used to speaking her mind and he didn't want to see the alphas goaded. 

Draco gave Pansy a little nudge in Ron's direction. She went eagerly, leaning into him as if she was craving contact. Judging by the cringe from Malfoy, she might have been. Ron nodded his head in Malfoy's direction and Harry went willingly to his side. He immediately rubbed his face against Harry's, leaving his scent on the omega's skin. 

"Granger," he said as he stood to his full height, still standing close to Harry. "I have an offer for you as well." Hermione scowled at him before sticking a large fake smile to her face. "I have noticed that the main problem that pureblood families have with muggle born students is that you come into our world without knowing our traditions. Theo here, as a beta, is safe for you to be around and he is willing to teach you our more formal traditions. Things you won't find in books. Maybe the two of you can come up with lesson plans to present to McGonagall. It may help gain more of the old families if the school taught pureblood traditions along with Muggle Studies." 

Hermione felt a bit bad for her attitude. "That's really thoughtful and actually makes a lot of sense. There are so many things that Ron just knows that Harry and I have no idea about." It appeared that Malfoy and the others were trying to change. "I'd be happy to learn from you, Nott." 

"You can call me Theo," he said, looking at the floor. Apparently, the carpet was very interesting. 

"Now to see about getting your things, Harry," Malfoy said nonchalantly. "I'd like them moved to my room now. 

"Kreacher and the elves will see to it," Harry said. He suddenly felt nervous as he realized that Malfoy wanted him to stay in his room immediately. "Kreacher!" Harry called out. The elf popped in suddenly. "I need you to deliver my personal belongings to Malfoy's room at once. Thank you."

"Draco," Malfoy corrected. "I would prefer that you use my given name from now on Harry."

"Yea. Yes. Sure," Harry stammered. The proximity of the alpha was slightly unnerving. "Draco. To Draco's rooms, Kreacher." He was exceedingly proud that his voice didn't shake too much. 

It took Kreacher a matter of minutes to have Harry's trunk and other belongings added to Draco's room. He popped back into Ron's room to let his master know that it was ready. "I was unaware that you had an elf, Harry," Draco said, seemingly impressed as he led him out into the common room.

"Yea, he came with the house that I inherited from my godfather."

"He was mother's cousin," Draco said as they made their way through the common room. "I'm sorry he's gone."

As other students looked at them Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. Growling at any that looked too long. As they moved to enter Draco's room, McLaggen rose to speak. "What exactly do you think you're playing at, Malfoy?"

"Shove off, McLaggen," Ron called from across the room. "It's not your business." 

"I'm making it my business." The smaller alpha squared his chest and looked at Draco in the eye. "I issue challenge to Draco Malfoy for the right to claim Harry Potter!"

The room was silent. Ginny rose to move toward Harry, but Ron stopped her. He explained to her what was happening. She didn't like it, but she'd respect Harry's choice. 

Malfoy looked annoyed, his sneer appearing sinister on his handsome face. "Your challenge, you pick the means." 

"No wands. Anything else goes," McLaggen growled. "I also request a second of my choosing."

"I agree as long as I get a second as well," Draco said quietly. McLaggen picked Steven Cornfoot from Ravenclaw. The boy was magically weaker than some of the other alphas, but he was strong and fast. 

Everyone assumed Draco would call for Goyle who was busy inching his way towards Parvati. He shocked them all when he looked at Ron. "Weasley, let's go." Ron moved to his side. Ginny used her wand to clear space in the middle of the common room. 

Draco handed his wand to Harry, who took Ron's as well. Ginny accio'd McLaggen and Cornfoot's wands. She didn't trust McLaggen and didn't want him to cheat and curse her brother. Draco flexed his fingers and Ron rolled his neck. The other alphas charged them, but they were ready. 

Ron deflected Cornfoot's blow and used the momentum to quickly slam the boy into a wall. He held him in place, not wanting to hurt him too much. 

Draco dodged McLaggen's attempt at a hit. Turning, he spun McLaggen around, grabbed his neck, and slammed him to the floor. The boy managed to roll over before Draco hit him. He punched McLaggen hard enough to crack the floorboards under his head. He was going for a second hit when Harry wrapped his hand securely around the back of his neck. 

He hadn't realized how angry he had been. Looking down at McLaggen he saw the boy's eyes were rolled back into his head. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Small drops of blood spraying from his lips on the rare occasion he exhaled. His head was lying at an odd angle. "Fuck," Draco exclaimed. 

Harry pulled him backwards by his neck. He went willingly to his omega, pushing his face into his hair to breath his scent. Harry took control of the situation quickly, not paying much mind to Draco wrapped around him. "Kreacher!" he called. When the elf arrived, his instructions were specific. "Get Madam Pomfrey at once. Apparate her here, then get McGonagall. Make sure they both know a boy is dying." As Kreacher popped away, Harry looked around the room. "Luna, start the minor healing charms. Ginny, the stasis charms to maintain his vitals. Neville, I know you have medical plants. Get whatever will help stop the bleeding and reduce the swelling. Theo, a blood replenishing potion." He barked orders and people followed. By the time Pomfrey popped in with Kreacher, they had McLaggen stabilised. 

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked, her face paling when she saw McLaggen. "Oh my word." 

"He challenged Draco," Ron said simply. She nodded her head in understanding. Nothing could be done about a formal challenge. Ron was standing to the side with Pansy. He looked towards Hermione. "This is why I was reluctant to fight with him. One hit, Hermione. Just one. And he didn't even know he had done it. If not for Harry, he'd have killed him." Several students nodded in agreement. 

"This is a good example of why you betas should never challenge an alpha," McGonagall said sternly. "If Mr. McLaggen were a beta, he'd be dead. I think you should all retire to your rooms for the evening so that we can get him to the hospital wing. I would appreciate it if no one else gets brave or stupid enough to challenge Mr. Malfoy again. Or either Weasley for that matter." 

Harry and Draco stepped into Draco's room to find Kreacher and Winky waiting for them. The room was large enough for a sitting area in front of a fireplace that Draco didn't remember being there this morning. "Winky helps Kreacher to make this place more suitable for his master," the elf said. His ears dragging the carpet as he bowed low. 

"You've done a great job, Kreacher. You as well, Winky," Harry said smiling at the elves. He looked at Draco, who still seemed to be a bit shocked by what he had almost done. "Draco is to be my mate. That makes him your master now, too."

"Kreacher is thrilled to serve the noble house of Malfoy. Will the masters be keeping Winky as well? She is free and her life has no joy without a master."

"Yes," Draco said simply. He smiled a little at how happy the elves were. After dismissing them, he turned to Harry. "Why did you save him?" 

Harry knew his answer meant a lot to Draco. He looked up into the intense grey eyes, "I didn't save him. I saved you. Could you live with yourself if you had killed him? I don't want a murderer as a mate." Draco seemed to accept this and pulled Harry into a strong hug. 

Harry felt the alpha's arousal press into him as he was being held. "I had hoped to prolong this. To be gentle with you, but after the challenge I'm struggling to control myself." Harry noticed that his hands were shaking and his breathing was rapid, but he had thought it was from the fight. "I need to solidify my claim on you. Make it so that everyone knows you're mine. I'm going to try really hard not to hurt you. Whatever happens, don't run." 

Harry nodded his head. He stepped back to properly look at Draco's face. The alpha had a predatory look that made Harry's heart race. He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't. He slowly removed his robes, his hands shaking the entire time. He kicked off his trainers and went to pull his shirt over his head. Draco reached out, grasping Harry's shirt and ripped it in two. 

He picked Harry up and set him onto the bed. Harry's jeans and pants came off in one tug, leaving him exposed to Draco's hungry eyes. Draco's strong hands ran over Harry's skin reverently. He claimed Harry's lips, sucking and biting until Harry was gasping for breath. He nipped Harry's earlobe before kissing and licking a searing trail down his body. Nothing was left untouched, his nipples, his abs, his hip. Harry discovered that his inner thigh was ticklish if touched softly, but he moaned and thrust his hips up when Draco bit him there. 

Harry felt embarrassed as his ass grew impossibly wet. Slick was spilling out of him from Draco's attention. He didn't want the alpha to think it was gross and tried to push him away. Draco growled and vanished his own clothing. Flipping Harry into his stomach, he lifted his hips and shoved his head down. He licked a stripe up Harry's back, making him shiver. His thumb rubbed circles around Harry's dripping asshole, "This pretty little ass is mine," he growled, slapping the base of Harry's ass as he slipped his thumb into the slick pucker. He worked his thumb in and out causing Harry to quiver with need beneath him. "Who else has touched you?" He laced his fingers into Harry's hair, pulling him up to his knees. 

Harry panted heavily, his cock growing harder as he felt Draco's breath on his neck. "No one," Harry breathed. "Your the first." 

Draco smiled against Harry's neck, shoving him back down he rubbed the globes of Harry's ass. Replacing his thumb with two fingers, he started to open Harry up. "Such a good boy. I knew you'd be good for me." When he was satisfied that Harry could take him, he lined himself up and rubbed the head of his prick against Harry's weeping asshole. "Is this what you want, good boy?"

"Yes, please. Please I need it," Harry whimpered. He didn't recognize his own voice. He was whiny and needy, trying to gain the leverage to get Draco inside of him. Draco's firm hold was the only thing keeping him in place. 

Draco entered him slowly. Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep from just slamming in fully. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his omega. As he pushed in slowly he rubbed Harry's ass and back, "You're such a good boy. Look at you, taking all of me. So good for me, Harry. You're so perfect." 

He stopped holding Harry back and let the other man control the thrusts so that he could get used to being so full. As Harry picked up the pace, snapping his hips back against Draco, he finally lost his control. The alpha in him took over. He gripped Harry's hips and set a fast pace, fucking the omega hard. One hand held his hip, while the other tugged his hair pulling him up to Draco's lips. He kissed his neck before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh at Harry's shoulder. Blood filled his mouth as his swollen knot pushed into Harry. 

Having Draco inside him so completely sent Harry over the edge. He came hard, his cock bobbing as jets of cum painted the bed. The contractions of his body had Draco cumming right along with him. His knot holding them together as he emptied himself into Harry. He collapsed onto Harry, rolling them onto their sides. They lay there together, Draco lapping at the mark on Harry's neck to heal it faster. 

"What made you agree to this?" Draco asked after a while. His voice soft and sleepy. 

Harry thought about it for a moment. "There were a lot of reasons. Some strategic, some were just ideas from Ron, but honestly, at the end of the day it's always been us. Always fighting or arguing. Trying to keep each other's attention." Harry turned his face to look at Draco, "It's always been you." 


End file.
